What's in the Box?
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Kensi finally reveals what's in her mysterious box. Tag to 'Kill House' CaKe. oneshot


**A/N: Okay, so I really wanted a tag to 'Kill House' with Kensi/Callen and her mysterious box. I'm not really sure I like this. Please give me feedback on the characterization of Kensi and Callen. And I was really stumped as to what to put in the box. Please review! :)**

* * *

Somehow Callen had ended up carrying Kensi Blye's mysterious box from Ops to her car. He adjusted the cardboard in his arms as Deeks whined behind him.

'Come on Kensilina! What's in the boooooooox? It's killin' me!' He pouted, and Kensi let out a laugh. With a side eye glance at Callen, she told Deeks to mind his own business.

'Aw come on Deeks, I'm sick of listening to you moan and groan. Kensi probably bought sheets or something.' Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Deeks threw up his hands, exasperated. 'Did you _see_ the box? Does that thing look like it holds _sheets_?' Deeks shook his head at the cluelessness of Sam Hanna. Suddenly he wheeled around to face Kensi, who had fallen behind to take Callen's bag from him. 'It's sex toys isn't it? Oooh Fern, I knew you were a kinky one.' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then doubled over in pain as Kensi nailed him in the stomach as she walked past.

'No, it is not sex toys. What is in that box is my business and my business only. I'd appreciate it if you stopped annoying me.' She unlocked her car and opened the trunk so Callen could slide the box inside.

'Thank you G. There was no way I was carrying that all the way out here without dropping it.' Kensi smiled at the blue-eyed man and he nodded.

'My pleasure Kens. Just stop sending packages here. I don't think we can handle any more of Deeks' badgering.' He looked over at the LAPD officer, who was sitting in Kensi's trunk, tapping the sides of the box.

'Ya know Fern; I'm trying to be partner-ly. I'm trying to understand your life and you punch me.' He shook some hair out of his eyes and put on his best wounded-puppy face.

Kensi was having none of it. She nudged him out of her trunk with her elbow, while still balancing her's and Callen's bags on her shoulders. 'Get out. Go to your car and leave me alone for the night. I need a full night's sleep so I can deal with you again tomorrow.'

Deeks pouted, but climbed out of the car anyway and moved a few feet away to his car. 'Fine, fine, I know when I'm not wanted.'

Sam let out a laugh, 'No you don't.' Callen and Kensi laughed, while Deeks looked a little hurt.

'Oh all right, I'm done wondering about the box.' He paused for a beat. 'But if you want to tell me…'

'DEEKS!' Kensi half shouted, half laughed as she threw a spare napkin from her trunk at her partner. The offending blond held up his hands in defeat.

'Okay, okay, I'm really gone this time. See you all tomorrow.' Deeks got into his car and with a last wave he was off.

Sam shook his head, 'I don't know, but he's grown on me. I'm out. Good night G, Kens.' Sam climbed into his car and drove off, leaving Callen and Kensi standing by her car. Callen shut the trunk and took his bag from the brunette.

'You really should have told him what was in that box. He's like a dog with a bone.' Callen chuckled.

'I definitely did not want to tell Deeks what's in the box.' Kensi raised an eyebrow, but Callen never caught on. Instead he shook his head.

'I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow Kens.' He walked around to the opposite side of Kensi's car and got into his own. Without a look back, he drove off, leaving Kensi standing by her car. She sighed and shook her head before getting into her truck and driving off.

* * *

G Callen was relaxing with a beer when there was a knock on his door. He answered it and was surprised to find Kensi on the other side.

'What are you doing here Kens?' He questioned as she walked over the threshold, carrying that damn box. She scowled.

'What a nice way to greet your girlfriend. You know you didn't give me a proper good-bye at Ops.' She set the box down on his kitchen table, and turned to face him.

Callen was still standing at the door, he was not expecting Kensi to come over and he certainly wasn't expecting her to be mad at him. He offered up his beer and she took it.

'Kens, we were at Ops. We never act like anything but friends at Ops. You know that, you made that the rule.' Callen took a seat on the couch and waited for her to begin talking.

Kensi took a swing of the beer and set it down. 'I know that, but everything today kind of sucked and I just wanted a little reassurance. Deeks was being so damn nosy and that training exercise…' she trailed off, thinking about how terrible things could have gotten if Nell wasn't so good. Callen patted the couch next to him and Kensi took a seat, leaning her head against his shoulder.

'I'm sorry. If I had known…'

Kensi interrupted him, 'You wouldn't have done anything, and I'm okay with that. I don't want this to be jeopardized and I like keeping you to myself.'

They were quiet for a while, 'You should get a TV.' More silence. 'Why? I like the quiet.' A few more empty beer bottles began to litter to coffee table.

'Kens, you staying over?' Callen asked when he looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing midnight.

'Mhmm, it's comfortable here. I have clothes in my car.' She murmured, half asleep, into Callen's t-shirt.

'You have clothes in my closet.' Callen said, realizing it was true. A small smile made its way onto his face when he realized he liked the fact that Kensi had clothes at his place.

'Is my green sweater here? I can't find it.' Callen nodded in response to Kensi's question. 'Good. I like that sweater.'

'Hey Kens, come on, let's go to bed.' Callen nudged Kensi in the side and she sat up. As she stretched her arms above her head, Callen caught sight of the box again.

Now, G Callen did not want to be like Marty Deeks. He didn't want to whine and pout about what was in the box. But, G Callen was a man who liked answers, even though he didn't have as many as he would like. And this box did belong to G Callen's girlfriend, so he felt like he definitely deserved to know.

"Kens, what's in the box?' He asked, pulling Kensi to her feet. The younger agent smiled.

'I _knew_ you wouldn't be able to resist the pull of my mystery box! But I really thought you'd cave much sooner.' Kensi gloated as she bounced over to the table. Callen followed, rolling his eyes.

'I didn't _have_ to know. I just thought I _should_ know.' Callen explained, trying to save face. Kensi looked back at him, like _Yeah, okay_, and picked up the knife on the table.

'You want to open it?' She held the knife out, but Callen shook his head.

'Go ahead.' He smiled at the smile that spread across Kensi's face. He knew that she loved opening packages. She sliced into the tape as Callen leaned against the table, waiting to pull back the flaps.

Callen lifted the large item out of the box and placed it on the table before Kensi unwrapped the bubble paper.

'Wow, I can't believe you bought that." Callen winced slightly, but then tried to morph his expression into a happier one. Kensi didn't notice the change in Callen's expression; she was too excited over her new lamp.

'Well when we saw it last weekend, and you liked it, I figured this house could use some more decorations. I know you hate getting attached to anything, but…' Kensi trailed off as she lifted the lamp and moved it to a different area of the living room.

Callen frowned, he didn't remember saying anything positive about that awful lamp. Kensi must have misconstrued something. He shook his head, if it made her happy.

'G? What about here?' Kensi was calling from the other side of the room.

'Looks good Kens. Leave there for now. Let's go to bed.' Callen tilted his head in the direction of the bedroom and Kensi followed.

'Now do you see why I didn't want Deeks snooping? He would've asked questions and I didn't want to explain that t was for your house and not my apartment.' Kensi explained as she pulled on a pair of shorts. Callen stripped to his boxers and an undershirt. Climbing into bed he said,

'I get it Kens. How about we stop ordering things and sending them to Ops though?' He suggested. Kensi climbed in next to him and nodded.

'Deal. Good night G.' Kensi pressed a kiss to the side of Callen's neck and tucked herself under his arm, wrapping the covers tightly around her body.

'G'night Kens.' Callen yawned, thinking of ways to 'accidentally' break Kensi's god-awful lamp.


End file.
